ALL IN
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: NEW VERSION.I posted this story while drunk :( so I deleted it and reposted it with the proper chapter not the notes. Kensi and Deeks All in, today tomorrow and the next. Well this story is about there all in, the good hands, the bad and the in-between as they continued to develop their relationship and fight against the bad guys. Sorry I suck at summaries. Romance/ Family/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one – Are you Mr Deeks?**

 **A/N Hi guys so after actually going through my emails for something other than my work rota I realised while drunk (first drink in four years). So what I actually posted is notes for a chapter that is a while off yet. This is the proper chapter one for this story.**

 **A/N So I may have gotten this story Idea after listen to a song by Rod Steward called Batman superman. Anyway I don't own the show or any of the characters.**

 _Your off to Great place.  
Today is your day.  
Your mountain is waiting.  
So get on your way. Dr Seuss. Oh the places you'll go._

It had only been a poxy four hours since they had closed their last case they gotten home and finally crawled into bed falling asleep in each other's arms. But Kensi awoke far too soon for her liking to the sound of someone knocking on their door and rather loudly at that. Groaning she buried her face into Deeks's chest and pulled the covers tighter around her body. If she wished hard they would get the picture and leave right? however that wasn't the case and the knocking continued but Deeks had finally opened his eyes. Giving up on her thought of getting anymore sleep she was about to get up to answer the door when he tightened his grip on her hip and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Go back to sleep baby I'll get it" Deeks said quietly against her hair.  
"Mmkay" Mumbled Kensi

Curious as to who was at the door Kensi gave up on sleep once again and pulled on a pair of joggers glad she was already wearing a top and went down the stairs. Coming to stand behind Deeks she placed her hands on his hips and her chin on his shoulder, pressing a kiss there looked at the woman in front of them and then past her to where another woman stood leaning against the car. Seeing the female who was wearing a suit Kensi was willing to bet the he regretted answering the door in his boxers and his own tank top.

"Detective Deeks as I said I am Mrs Simpson with social serviced, would it be possible for me to come in so that we can talk about this properly" Said the lady at the door.  
"Oh…. Um…. yeah …...sure" Stuttered Deeks and they stepped aside and let her in "Could you maybe give us a minute to make ourselves more presentable"  
"Certainly"

Both agents thanked the social services lady and rushed up the stairs to their bedroom. They both exchanged all their clothes and pulled on Jeans and a top or in Kensi's case a checked shirt as fast as they could and pulled on their shoes. Deeks picked his brown ones while Kensi pulled on her black tie up ankle boots over her skinny jeans. The ones she usually wore to work.

"What is this about Marty" Asked Kensi  
"I have no idea Kens"

Nodding she smiled a small but he could see the insecurity and the worriedness behind it. Sharing a quick kiss, they went down the stairs and offered Mrs Simpson something to drink, who politely declined, saying that she was just fine. Nodding they sat down together on the couch with Monty who lay down by their feet and fell asleep, and they watched her pull out a thick brown folder out of her brief case looking very serious.

"Sorry before I explain can I ask who you are" Mrs Simpson said to Kensi.  
"Kensi Blye. I'm his girlfriend. I live with him and work with him"  
"Ahh your NCIS too! And before you ask how I know, I spoke to Miss Lange last night. Mr Deeks do you remember a Lucy Anderson?"  
"Um yeah we had a very brief thing about three years ago it only lasted a few nights though. Why?"

Deeks felt Kensi's body stiffen beside him and reached over pulling her hand into his lap lacing their fingers together, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Kensi let out a small sigh and briefly closed her eyes but relaxed at his gesture.

"Did you know that you had a son with her? Now your DNA is already in the system so we ran it against the boys. It's a hundred percent match, she also named you on the birth certificate. Now Miss Anderson has handed him over to our care and signed all her parental rights over to you. I need to know if you want him in your custody before we find him another place to stay"

The three of them sat and talked everything, what it would mean to have a child in their life, how he might be a little withdrawn at first, but that was completely normal. After talking things through with her she went back to stand with the other female at the car giving them some time to speak to each other alone. It wasn't that long ago since they had talked about kids, marriage and now all of a sudden they were being told he was a father.

Deeks was worried it was going to be too Kensi but as they talked everything through and he listened to her insist that they take him, he seen the fear and doubt in her eyes but over all that he could also see the love and support. They were really going to do this; they were going to raise the little boy they had just been told was his together. Sure he was scared as hell but he also knew that with Kensi by his side he could do anything.

Keeping their hands laced together they stood and went outside to Mrs Simpson. Nervously they stood in front of the car with the sides of their bodies pressed together and looked at the little boy. Inside the care Noah pressed himself up against the window with a smile and looked up at them waving, like he knew them as he clutched his teddy Woody cowboy in his hand. Deeks leaned forward and tugged on the handle opening the car door, and the little boy immediately climbed out of the car. Both of the agents knelt down to his level.

"Hi Noah I'm your…..." Deeks started to say.  
"My daddy. Mummy showed me a picture of you. Mummy said I go live with you now" Said little three-year-old Noah.  
"That's right buddy is that okay?"  
"Yep does you like ice cream? Whose you" He asked Kensi  
"I sure do buddy. This is Kensi she lives with me daddy's girlfriend and you know what she loves ice cream"  
"OH Hi Kensi, You's pretty" Grinned Noah  
"Why Thank you Noah, your very handsome too" Grinned Kensi  
"Mr Deeks if you and Miss Blye are sure about this then you can sign this form and agreeing to take over all parental rights and then he is free to go with you. I will keep in touch to make sure everything is okay. And if miss Blye would ever wish to adopt then by all means call me"

Deeks nodded and they stood up taking the fill off of Mrs Simpson and tapped Kensi on the shoulder so she too would stand up. After checking one last time to make sure she was okay with the he used her back to lean on and signed the papers. Handing over the file to Mrs Simpson he pressed a kiss to Kensi's lips and grabbed Noah's small suit case thanking both of the females as the other lady handed him a list of everything they would need for Noah followed by a credit card that had a post it note stuck to it.

 _Give the boy a family, use this and get him everything he needs and more. Hetty._

Smiling they thanked the social services workers again and the three of them walked into the house. Noah looked around in awe until he noticed Monty and then the little boy was in pure glee. The little boy ran over to the scruffy dog his blonde curly locks bouncing as he sat down beside Monty and giggled patting the dog. Monty was eagerly excited at the new human giving him attention, licking the boy and wagged his tail. It was clear the two of them were going to best friends. To anyone passing by who happened to look in the window catching a glance at them they would have no clue that the family had just been bought together because at that moment the scene was perfect.

Kensi smiled watching the two and leaned back against Deeks, her back against his chest and his arms around her, with his chink on her shoulder. Her first instinct was to run and fast but when she felt Deeks take her hand in his she knew that this was exactly where she needed to be. Kensi Blye, Chips on the table, All in, Tonight, tomorrow and the next. Looking at the bright blue eyed, blonde curly hairs barley three-year-old boy who was small for his age she knew this was going to be hard really hard but it was also going to be pretty damn good. She was however worried about what the team would say and to what their mothers were going to say.

"Hey guys so what do you say we go hit the shops, cause Noah we gotta get a lot of stuff but first we have to walk and feed Monty" Spoke Deeks.  
"Otay Daddy, but I gots all my stuff in my case"  
"You need more than that sweetie and maybe after lunch daddy can get us some cake"  
"Otay Kensi"

Once they had walked and fed Monty they got into Kensi's SUV and headed over to the shops, since they didn't have a car seat yet Deeks sat in the back with a tight hold on Noah who sat on his knee, and Kensi was driving a lot more carefully that she normally would. It was long drive and soon enough the car was parked and they were climbing out the car. Deeks pulled the shopping list with writing on both sides of the paper out of his pocket and all of a sudden he was more than grateful for Hetty giving him the credit card.

Deeks grabbed a cart stating that by the time they had gotten everything they needed it was going to be too heavy for her to push, but he just wanted to be the man. Smiling Kensi ignored the comment and made sure Noah's hand that wasn't clutching the stuffed Woddy teddy, was firmly in her hand as the three of them walked into the store. Noah was pretty sure he had never seen anything like it, the shop was massive and he was a little worried he was going to get lost, so he tightened his grip on her hand moving closer to her leg. The plan of action was to get things like a bed and furniture for his room because they had just gotten rid of the furniture in the room that was going to be his as they were about to re decorate it.

"Alright buddy what bed do you like?" Asked Deeks watching Kensi sit on one of the bed still holding Noah's hand.  
"You means I got a bed?" Asked Noah shocked climbing up beside Kensi.  
"Of course you do. What did you sleep in at mummies?" Deeks asked confused  
"One dem" Said Noah pointing to a crib.  
"Well I think you're a big boy and old enough for your own bed. What do you think about this one" Spoke Kensi and they lay down on the bed hands clasped together and their heads together at a slight angle.  
"Oh yeah this comfy!" He grinned Sounding like Deeks.

Kensi grinned as she chuckled slightly, standing from the bed and picked up Noah settling him on her hip to be carried around for a little.

After the bed, they got him a dresser, night stands and a toy box, car seat, toys, clothes and everything they could possibly think of including a new stuffed green monkey and micky mouse that he was in love with. They had probably gone overboard with the number of things they'd gotten him but he deserved to be spoiled. When they got to the checkout they realised they would need all of it later on for Noah going to bed and asked to speak to the manager. After explaining their situation to the manager he was happy to help and arranged for the dresser, night stands and toy box to be built in store leaving them with only the bed to build at home and said they would have it delivered no later than six pm.

Just like the manager had said the furniture had in fact arrived for six actually being delivered an hour early and they carried it into the room for them. After dinner it took them over an hour but they managed to her everything set up and Noah was in love with his new bedroom. Now exhausted and it only being half past six they settled on the couch with Noah to watch a movie, the adults laying like they had when Kensi had gone over after his torture.

They knew that half was through the movie it was past his bedtime but neither of them were ready to put him to bed just yet. So now they lay on the couch in the same position accept for Noah. Noah had gotten restless and moved from between them to sit on Deeks's knee and then to Kensi's. Now he lay on his stomach on Kensi's stomach with his cheek pressed against her chest, his face facing his daddy and her hand on his back. Her gently soothing caresses lulled him to sleep and soon enough he had fallen into a deep sleep.

Deeks smiled and titled his head to look up at Kensi watching her intently as she held a sleeping Noah on her chest rubbing his back and his heart was even fuller that it was before, it that was even possible. He could see her eyes were starting to flutter close as she drifted off to sleep and smiled even wider. Leaning up he pressed a kiss to her hairline and moved to sit up, caressing her cheek gently.

"Bedtime baby" He whispered into her ear.  
"Mmm not tired though"  
"You can't keep your eyes open Kens, come one let's go"  
"Mkay" Mumbled Kensi against his thumb as he gently ran it over her lips.

Still smiling he carefully helped her up and they put Noah in his bed carefully before climbing into their own. Kensi fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but Deeks took a little bit longer but he was content to think about the event of the day and watch his sleeping girl beside him. He was dying to run his hand over her face again but he didn't want to wake, finally though he fell asleep as he watched her.


	2. Chapter 2 You can't mess this up

**CHAPTER TWO – YOU CAN'T MESS THIS UP**

 **A/N Hi guys thank you all so much for the follows and favourites as well as the reviews. To the person who left the rude review, you don't like it then don't read it. There is no need to be rude, kindness is free. That been said I absolutely all your reviews. Thank you so much. Someone mentioned about a data reader if I knew how to go about getting one then I would totally go for it. Someone all so mention the use of proxy I think they thought I meant approximately but I meant poxy it's a British word meaning poor/worthless, I probably could have found a better word. But once again thank you so much for the kind reviews. As I wait for the next episode I'm typing this and watching horror movies desperately trying to get into the Halloween Vibe for my work but I'm a Halloween humbug.**

 _A child has a special way of adding joy too everyday- Unknown._

Deeks was more than aware that he had the best thing going in his life right now and this morning had reminded him of that more than anything. When he had walked into the kitchen to see Noah and Kensi laughing over bowls of cereal and he just knew that he didn't want anything else in his life, even if he had only known his son for a few weeks.

Today was the day they had decided to introduce Noah to the team after having the little boy to themselves and Julia, they had decided it was time they met. For the last week they had him in a day care that was close by, one that they knew a few other agents had used. At three o'clock when day care was over Julia would pick him up and go back to theirs until they were home. Julia adored the little boy.

The team only had an hour until it was home time and another hour on top of that until everyone was due to arrive at theirs. Right now though they were bored and for once they had actually caught up on all of their paper work. Callen and Sam were playing a game of paper basketball arguing over who was wining, although they knew the fight was mostly just for fun too. Meanwhile Kensi and Deeks sat talking quietly as they looked at something on Kensi's computer. Kensi sat with her hand on his thigh and Deeks was sitting in Callen's chair facing her and leaning on the arm of her chair. Looking at Deeks amused and a little in disbelief she tried not to smile but gave up and laughed lightly shaking her head and agreeing with him. Deeks on the other hand gave her his biggest slightly squint smile and leaned in kissing her on the corner of her mouth.

"Hey no smooching at work" Grinned Kensi leaning into him ever so slightly.  
"Just a little gift from yours finest for agreeing to buy that"  
"Buy what you? You better not be buying anything we don't want to know about, cause I distinctly remember telling you to be discreet" Said Sam  
"Relax, it's nothing like that, just a belated birthday present speaking of which Fern, you ready to go?"  
"Yep lets go, see you guys in a hour." Smiled Kensi  
"Deeks better be the one cooking" Shouted G after them.

The drive home was quick both wanting to make sure they had enough time to get everything done before the guys arrived and both of them where a little nervous. No matter what though that little boy had quickly become everything in their life, they still wanted the team to take their news well though. Deeks more than anyone because lately he had been thinking a lot about proposing.

When then walked through the front door their legs were practically attacked as Noah ran towards them and wrapped his arms around them and Monty rubbed against them saying his own hello. Deeks grinned picking up Noah and sat him on his hip as they both kissed his cheeks and petted the dog on the head before walking further into the house.

Finding Julia in the living room tidying up some craft accessories they smiled greeting her as Kensi kissed her mother's cheek in her own hello and knelt down beside Noah. Julia stood back and watched as Kensi knelt by Noah as he showed her the picture he had just been working on and smiled brightly squeezing her daughters shoulder gently. There had been a time when she had though she would never have this but now she could honestly say thing were better than they had ever been with her daughter.

"How was your day mum? Was he good?" Asked Kensi from where she knelt.  
"It was good, he's always good as gold baby." Smiled Julia "Anyway I know you've got a busy night telling the guys and all so I'll get out of your hair but if you need anything call"  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay your more than welcome" Asked Deeks  
"No it's okay I think it's something you two need to do without me but thank you for the offer"  
"Alright We'll see you tomorrow?" Smiled Deeks  
"Of course Goodnight"  
"Goodnight nana" Grinned Noah, running to give her a goodbye hug.

After watching Julia drive off Deeks started preparing the food and Kensi took Monty on a walk with Noah and of course his Woody cowboy. Walking through the park hand in hand with Monty happily walking alongside them on his leash, she too couldn't imagine life without the little boy beside her who she had quickly started to think of her own. Was that a good thing or a bad thing though? Listening to him talking about his day pretty much during the entire walk she smiled brightly continuing the conversation until they were home.

By the time Kensi and Noah had returned everything was set up in the kitchen/dining room since Deeks having changed his mind about having a barbecue in the chilli November air. Smiling she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing a chaste kiss to his lips just as they doorbell rang, but that didn't stop her from pecking one last kiss to his lips.

Deeks grinned at her squeezing her hand and walked around her as he went to answer the door to see that everyone had all arrived at once. That was rewarded with him making a comment about them all synchronising their watches together and lead them through to the living room while Kensi got them all their preferred drinks as well as juice for Kamran and Noah. Surprisingly none of them asked about Noah's presence in the living room, but they could tell that Sam and Callen were curious and Eric well who knew what he was thinking about.

After a little while of talking they moved through to the kitchen/dining room making it easier for him to keep an eye on the food and keep the drinks topped up. Walking over to the table Deeks placed a fresh drink in front of Kensi as he slipped his hand between her and the chair and lay his hand on her lower back leaning down to press a kiss to her lips when he was certain the glass was safely on the table.

"Um guys who is the little boy" Asked Eric  
"Hey Noah baby come here please" Kensi raised her voice a little so he could hear her from the living room.  
"Um well guys he's my son, little fella just turned three a month ago"

At hearing this both men immediately got angry putting two and two together and getting every answer they could think off but four as they stood from their chairs almost as if they were looking for a fight. Without a though Kensi stood from her own chair and stood beside Deeks with her hand on Noah's shoulder daring them to make a move. Both men relaxed seeing the look she was giving them and nodded towards them and they all took their seats again. She knew they weren't going to reach well to the news but that was a bit much wasn't it? Once they were all seated Kensi took a deep breath and smiled when Noah climbed on to her knee cuddling in, his restless night had caught up to him. Moving him so he was laying down on her as best as he could with his head on the bend of her elbow and nodded for Deeks to explain to them.

Deeks took his time explaining that he had gotten drunk slept with a girl and they continued with it for a few days but he had walked away because she wasn't Kensi and things between the two of them had changed. And he was glad he did because with in the week he had kissed her atop the motorcycle, then the date and their night together but then Afghanistan happened. He assured everyone that since the shift in his relationship with Kensi he hadn't looked at another female that way and did his best to answer their questions. Looking over at Kensi holding a sleeping a Noah softly swaying side to side there was no doubt in his mind that she was the love of his life and he would do anything to make her and his little boy happy. Thankfully everyone accepted what he had to say.

"So what's it like having a little boy running around?" Asked Nell curiously.  
"Exhausting but we wouldn't change it, even after just two weeks I couldn't imagine life without him" Smiled Kensi.

The two older agents turned to look at each other and smiled. It seemed the woman they were so protective over had found her place and watching her now she looked really happy. Despite what they had originally thought about the scruffy looking detective he had been good for her. Maybe just maybe Deeks had changed and changed for the better, but that threat still stood, he hurt her and they would kill leaving no evidence of him or the murder.

"Alright guys I'm going to go and cook the burgers" Smiled Deeks pressing a kiss to Kensi's head and walking over to the cooker on the far side of the kitchen.  
"About time I'm starved" Grinned Sam  
"Noah time to wake up baby boy, dinner will be ready in a minuet" Said Kensi gently waking him up.  
"No, more sleepy time love" Whimpered Noah sitting up to face her and cuddling into her chest.  
"Afraid not, time to wake up"  
"Otaaaaaay"

The food was quickly devoured as they ate and laughed together, Noah never leaving Kensi's lap but he did manage to slip Monty a couple of bites of his own. The rest of the night went smoothly and Noah really enjoyed getting to know the rest of his family. By ten they had all left and it was well past his bedtime but it had been a good night.

They had planned on cleaning up tomorrow but looking around the kitchen they both knew that the mess it was in would annoy Deeks. Glancing at each other they silently agreed to go and put Noah to bed and then they would tackle the mess together before they went to bed together.

Deeks gathered Noah who was walking about the kitchen into his arms and they went up the stairs. It took them some negotiating but they managed to get him into his pyjamas and into his bed. Sitting on either side of him on the bed Kensi ran her finger gently back and forth over his eye brow as Deeks read to him, every other second Noah would tell them he wasn't tired. Soon enough his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep to the sound of his daddy's soft reading voice and Kensi's soft touches. Kissing him goodnight they quietly left after making sure his nightlight was turned on and headed back down to the kitchen, where a few more hours of cleaning was a head of them.

 **A/N Totally not sure at all about this chapter** **Nettyno thank you so much for your review it cheered me right up and yes your totally right there has been a lot of trolls on here lately.**

 **If any of you have an idea on a certain chapter you would like to see feel free to PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3 long days

**CHAPTER THREE- LONG DAYS**

 **A/N Hi guys thank you so much for the lovely reviews so much appreciated. A few of you also gave me suggestions which had been added into my notes and you will for sure them in future chapters. I totally got up extra early to watch the new episode and I may try and incorporate the story of Kensi in the hospital a little, but for Noah's sake it won't go on too long as both my mum and stepmum got hospitalised and were really sick at the same time to I Know it sucks. Anyway just a quick disclaimer since I Don't remember when I last did one. I don't own the show or the characters other than the OCs and now on with the chapter, it's an M rated one.**

 _Family isn't always blood.  
It's the people in your life who want you in theirs;  
The ones who accept you for who you are.  
The ones who would do anything to see you smile  
And who LOVE you no matter what- Unknown_

It had been a long day working on a hard case. One where they almost gotten blown up yet again. Now though it five am in the morning and two hours from when Noah would usual wake for the day and they were only just walking through the door very quietly, neither of them wanted to wake Noah and they kicked of their shoes. Watching Kensi turn to close the door he had forgotten to shut, he was very aware of the fact that he needed her and he needed her now, so without a word he pushed her up against the door kissing her deeply. Moaning into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed against him. Lost in the kiss they were startled by the sound of soft snoring coming from the couch, why hadn't they noticed that before? Almost regretful they pulled away from each other and walked over to the couch.

"Mum?" Spoke Kensi, gently waking her up.  
"Mmh Kensi?" Asked Julia sitting up  
"Yeah mum it's me. You should go up to the spare room and get a few more hours asleep"  
"If it's alright with you two, home sounds really good right now. You two get some rest and call me if you need anything…. Oh before I forget there was a very bug teddy like this delivered today so I put it in your room"  
"Oh thank will be Noah's new Jessie cowgirl teddy we got him" Grinned Deeks

Once Julia had left and the door was locked they walked up the stairs to and checked on Noah who was sound asleep clutching his precious small Woody teddy in his hand and his mickey mouse and green monkey by his side. Closing his bedroom door, they laced their hands together and walked down the hall to their own bedroom.

Turning her to face him, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly yet passionately as she placed her hands on his hips. After seeing each other nearly get blown up their need for one another was strong. Pulling away from each other for no other reason than the lack of oxygen he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her pulse point where he sucked and ran his teeth over her skin, smiling when he heard her gasp at his actions.

Gently with his hand on her cheek and the other on her hip he lay her on the bed, hovering over her smiling softly and lovingly at her. Leaning back on his knees he pulled off his shirt then pulled off hers followed by her bra. Slipping his leg between hers he pressed it against her and kissed her deeply their tongues meshing together. When he felt her grinding against his leg he kissed his way down her body until he got to her jeans. Pulling her jeans off with her socks he grinned kissing his way back up her legs and pulled of her panties, pressing a kiss to her sex before sitting up and pulling the rest of his own clothes.

Tonight wasn't about the foreplay, it was about being sensual, much like their first time. Kissing up to her ear he reached down between then checking that she was ready for him and pushed into her. Giving it a minuet so they could feel each other he placed his hand by her head on the pillow and the other on her hip leaning down kissing her. Pulling away he smiled when Kensi ran his hands up his sides and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he started moving in and out of her.

Neither of them spoke as they moved together as one but the sounds of their moans and gasps could be heard. His hand on her hip trailed over her skin caressing her as her nails dug into his skin her hand moving back and forth over his back. Bending her left leg so he foot was flat on against the mattress she pushed her body against him more as he ran his hand over the back of her thigh. God she was close so close. Deeks could sense how close she was and thrust deeper going as deep as she would allow him as her nail dug further into his skin. Kissing her deeply he pulled her bottom lip with his teeth until she pulled away from his gasping loudly, her lips forming an 'o' shape as she came hard. That was all it took for him to cum too as they clung to each other. After a few minutes of lazy kisses, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back pulling her into his arms and she lay her head on his chest.

"I love you Kensi" Whispered Deeks.  
"I love you too Marty"

It didn't even take them minutes before they were asleep.

An hour later Noah quietly padded into his daddy and Kensi's room taking care not to make a noise until he reached their bed, hoping they were there because he'd gone to the room Nana Julia slept in on sleep overs and she wasn't there. Carefully he pulled himself up on the bottom of their bed and crawled in between them until he was sitting by their heads. _Where were their clothes?_ He thought to himself, he could see his daddy's chest with no top on and although Kensi had the covers pulled up past her breasts he could see she had to top on her shoulders. Grinning he set woody on his knee and placed a hand on each of their faces patting them.

"Mmm Kens stop it" Mumbled Deeks  
"No Kensi daddy it's me. Time to wake up" Giggled Noah waking Kensi  
"Ohhh morning buddy. Why don't you go find Monty and we will be right down to make you breakfast"  
"Okay daddy!"

Deeks helped him down on the bed and watched as he ran put their room calling on the scruffy mutt and turned to press a kiss to his loves head. Kensi however wasn't so up for being awake and groaned at the disturbance of the two boys before finally opening her eye and pulling the covers tighter around her. Grinning he ran his hand over her back and sat up as he heard their boy's laughter flowing through the house.

"Morning Princess, seems we forgot to put our clothes back on this morning" Grinned Deeks  
"Mhm yeah we can't do that again. What time is it?"  
"Almost seven, come on let's go feed our boy"  
"Alright I'm going to jump in the shower I'll be fifteen minutes' tops"

After showering, putting on her make-up and clothes she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the two Deeks boys were sitting. Kissing both of them on the head she grabbed a cup pouring some coffee into it and grabbed a waffle and an orange for herself. She may be running on an hours sleep but a day with their little boy sounded wonderful, and a day off sounded even better.

"So what's the plans for today?" Asked Kensi  
"Well I figured we could go to the park and then grocery shopping because we have no decent food in the house"  
"Sounds good right Noah"  
"Oh yeah Kensi we hava get do-uts in the shops"  
"Doughnuts baby and yes we do need some of them"

After breakfast and walking Monty the three of the drove to the closest park. With it being a Saturday the park was rather busy but that didn't seem to faze the small boy as he ran about, the agents however took care to keep an extra close eye on him. Both of them had also managed to snap pictures of their phones of each other with Noah and once of the other mothers had taken one of the three of them.

Kensi smiled as she pushing Noah on the swing as he giggled every time he came towards her and she made out that she was going to get him but then he decided it was time to go to the sand pit. Stopping the swing she lifted him out and set him on her hip opting to carry him over to the sand pit getting a tight cuddle as she did so. Sitting him in the sand she laughed at something he said and took a seat on the wooden panel around it.

Meanwhile Deeks sat on a park bench happily watching them play together. There was no better sight than seeing the love of his life taking on the role of mum. He wasn't alone for long before what looked to a little girl's grandmother sat down beside him as her granddaughter when to the sand box too and Noah waved over to his daddy grinning when he waved back. What got his heart though was when Noah puckered his lips and kissed Kensi square on the mouth both of them smiling as he did so and he managed to capture it on camera, sending it to Kensi and Julia and changing it to his home screen on his IPhone.

"Your wife and son are beautiful" Smiled the lady  
"Ohh thank you Ma'am I sure think so."

A/N just a quick chapter tonight so much preparation for my baby sisters birthday on Halloween and the Halloween party at work.


	4. Chapter 4 Kensi Grumpy

Chapter Four- Kensi Grumpy?

 **A/N Hey guys sorry for the few days in delay for this chapter it's been a really bad week but then I found out I am going to be an auntie for the first time and then two hours later I lost two family members that I was close to so it may be another few days until another chapter is out.**

 _There are only four words that mean so much more than I love you,  
and those are I'm there for you._

Monday a bad day in just about everyone's book but this particular Monday morning just wasn't doing it for Kensi and it was only seven thirty. Cramping had woken her up in the middle of the night and she'd barely slept since even with trying hot water bottles, pain killers and a hot bath, so she was tired to say the least and sore so very sore and the feeling of being bunged up on top of that did not help the situation. She had also ignored Deeks's attempts at finding out what was wrong with her.

Grabbing her cell phone off her night stand she looked across at the giant teddy Jessie and grinned to herself, this was sure to cheer her up. Calling out for Deeks she walked over to the still wrapped package and pulled it onto their bed just as he walked into the room. Pointing to the giant teddy on the bed she told him that she wanted to give it to Noah before they dropped Noah off at day-care and went to work. Nodding he called on the little boy who came bouncing into the room.

"Daddy why you shout" Asked Noah, his hand on his hips.  
"We wanted to give this to you" Grinned Deeks  
"What is it?" Little Noah questioned.  
"Why don't you open it and see baby boy" Said Kensi

Smiling she helped the little boy on to the bed holding him steady until he got his balance. They both stood watching as he tore off the paper it had been delivered in and giggled with each piece of ripped paper. Bouncing on the bed in excitement his eye sparkled as he hugged the teddy Jessie tightly.

"Wow it's for me?" Noah asked  
"It sure is baby" Smiled Kensi  
"It's so big it's the same as you and daddy"  
"Yeah buddy we figured since we missed your birthday and you love your Woody cowboy we would get the Jessie for you too. But you still have to go to school today and we have to go to work"  
"Otay thank you Daddy, thank you Kensi, I love it" Smiled Noah hugging them both.

Once they got Jessie set up in Noah's room the three of them headed down the stairs for a quick breakfast before they took Monty out for his morning walk. Lately the three of them had taken to walking the scruffy pooch together as a family and they loved having that twenty minutes to be together before there day would usually tend to get tough. Today however Kensi sagged a little behind not feeling well until the two Deeks men slowed their walking down and Deeks allowed her to curl into his side as they walked. By the time they arrived home and left to go and take Noah to day care and go to work Monty was more than happy to go and lie down on his parents bed.

They still had paper work from their last few cases and they had been tasked to get it finished by the end of the day as high priority and they had been at it all day. Kensi sat with her right leg pulled up to her chest in an awkward position as she typed away on her computer. To the other three she looked uncomfortable to her though it was making the cramps less uncomfortable. But what was annoying the other three was that she kept fidgeting and sighing. Why did she come into work, she should have stayed at home!

Deeks looked up from his computer across to the desks where Callen and Kensi sat and watched his girlfriend sniffling and fidgeting. He had noticed last night that she had started sniffling and then she was half the night refusing to tell him why but this morning when he was getting ready he had noticed to box of tampon in their en-suit and immediately knew what was wrong. It happened every month and evert time it came with the cramps but every so often the cramps where bad and she struggled through that week, while he wouldn't mention it he would do everything he could to help make her feel better.

Getting up from his desk he walked over to the unit behind him where they kept the coffee, tea and other refreshments so that they were closer to them than the kitchen he made a cup of hot chocolate then went through to the kitchen. Grabbing a can of cream, he squirted a generous amount on the top and smiled and grabbed a bar of chocolate from the fridge, sure it belonged to someone but oh well he'd take them blame, then grabbed something else from his locker. Gently he placed the hot chocolate on her desk in front of her followed by the bar of chocolate and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Then he gently lifted her top placing a heat pack on her lower back and another on her stomach and then kissed her on the head again.

"Deeks what are you doing?" Asked Kensi startled when he lifted her shirt but relaxed when she seen the heat pads.  
"Shhh baby, it's just to help you feel better"  
"How did you know?"  
"The box on the counter this morning"

Kensi smiled her thanks at him and dug into her chocolate bar and sipped at her hot chocolate while they got back to doing their paper work. She knew that he would do anything for her and that he loved her with his whole heart but sometimes he did little things like that, that reminded her just how much he loved her and would do anything for her.

The heat pads and chocolate beverages had helped her and she was in a better mood feeling slightly better than miserable by the time they were leaving to go home. When they got home Kensi changed into comfortable pyjamas, along with Noah and they settled down together on the couch under a thick cover with pizza and a movie. It wasn't long after the movie until Noah was asking to go to bed.

Standing up Deeks scooped Noah into his arms and the three of them walked up the stairs to his bedroom and Deeks lay him down on the bed. Kensi pulled the covers up to his chest and leaned down pressing a kiss to his forehead. Noah looked up at them with his big blue tired eyes and yawned.

"Do you feel better now Kensi" Smiled Noah.  
"A little baby thank you, and thank you for the extra slice of pizza"  
"You is very welcome. Daddy said that sometime you get grumpy cause you not well. Night, night…mo…. Kensi. Night, night Daddy"  
"Good night buddy"  
"Good night baby"

Smiling they turned off his night light and walked back down the stairs to their living room, little did they now things where about to get much worse and their first overseas work trip since Noah came.

 **A/N not the best or longest chapter but I just wanted to get something out there before Friday, and like I said at the top I'm not sure when I will next be able to update. Not feeling the best just now.**


	5. Chapter 5 no better

**CHAPTER FIVE – NO BETTER**

 **A/N I'm so sorry for this late update things have been wild the last weeks. So, I've decided to have Kensi still in the hospital but just not the plane crash. All the information and treatment I got was what the doctors and nurses told me when my step mum had it.**

The team had arrived home yesterday morning from Syria chasing a terrorist who had stolen some C4 and they had been given the day off. Kensi was more grateful because she still wasn't feeling the best in fact she was felling worse. However, they were both looking forward to seeing Noah after leaving him to out of the country for the first time since he had moved in with them.

Deeks had woken to the overly loud alarm clock that was set so they could get up to take Noah to school and groaned as he rolled over hitting the offending object to make it quiet. Aah that's better, he thought. Rolling back over to on to his other side he leaned up on his elbow with his head propped up on his hand and he looked down at a pale and sleeping Kensi beside him. Reaching up he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, so that it was out of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Deeks noticed that she hot to touch and decided it was time to go and see a doctor, preferably at the hospital, no matter what she said. Now the hard part was waking her up.

"Kensi baby, it's time to wake up" Spoke Deeks, taking a few attempts to wake her up.  
"Mmm no, my head still really hurts" Mumbled Kensi keeping her eyes closed to shield them from the light.  
"I know baby, I'm going to call your mum and see if she will take Noah to school, I'm taking you to the doctor"  
"No doctor"  
"Yes Kens, you've had a sore head for three days now and you're really hot to touch"  
"Okay, but only because I know you're not giving me a choice."

Kissing her carefully on the head he grabbed his cell phone and called Julia who assured him that she would be there in no more than fifteen minutes. Once that was done he got Noah up and ready for the day and settled him at the table with bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice. Going back up the stairs into their bedroom he quickly changed out of his sweatpants and vest into a top and pair of jeans as Kensi got used to her surrounding, waking up more.

After helping Kensi into her own fresh clothes and then helped her down the stairs into the living room onto the couch so he could watch both her and Noah at the same time. It felt like ages until Julia was knocking at the door but it was exactly fifteen minutes just like she had said. Letting her in her he thanked her and grabbed his cell phone before he went to explain to Noah that Grandma was taking him to school because Mommy had a doctor appointment. When he walked back into the living room with Noah, Kensi was curled into her mom's side.

"Kens you ready to go baby?" He asked  
"Mmm can I get my sunglasses; the light makes it worse. They are in my purse"  
"Of course" Getting them from her purse he handed them to her and she slipped them on.  
"Thank you"  
"Anytime baby, I'll call you Julia as soon as we know what the doctor says"  
"Thank you Marty. Kensi baby you listen to Marty and the doctor"

As soon as the nurse at the Emergency room reception desk heard her symptoms they were taken back into an exam room and assured that a doctor would be right with them before the nurse took some blood and did the usual test. Now though Kensi was laying asleep in the hospital bed and Deeks was sitting in the chair beside her as they waited, watching her sleep. God, she looked so fragile, tired and pale, her olive toned skin had lost its sun kissed glow but to him she still looked beautiful.

The wait for the doctor felt like it was hours so Deeks used him time to call and check in with Julia. Julia thanked him for the update and assured him that Noah had gone into his day-care just fine and that she was on her way to them. As promised she arrived five minutes later and sat down across from him in the other chair, kissing her daughter on the head softly. It was another ten minutes until the doctor arrived asking them to wake her up and he didn't look happy at all, which Deeks did straight away.

"What's the news Doctor Andrews" Asked Deeks worriedly.  
"By the test results of the blood the nurse took and the symptoms Miss Blye is having I'm suspecting meningitis an infection of the meninges. That's the protective membrane around the brain and spinal cord. We're going to do a spinal tap to confirm it and more bloods to test if it's bacterial or viral. Now the spinal tap will be a little sore and uncomfortable but we numb do our best to make you comfortable and numb the area. Nurse Tom, will need to restrain her to keep her as still as possible in the fetial position, then after that we will get you started on antibiotics and something for the headache. Are you ready for this Miss Blye?" Explained Doctor Andrew  
"Let's just get this over with" Nodded Kensi sitting up and signing the consent form.

Nodding the nurse started by take the next set of blood which took a few attempts but was done quickly and without too much hassle. After that it didn't go to well. Once they had numbed her lower back with a local anaesthetic and waited a minute for it to take effect Dr Andrew got get to lay on her left side in the fetial position with her knees pulled up to her chest as far as she could and wrap her arms around her legs and Nurse Tom went to hold her in position. That's when she panicked. Ever since Afghanistan she didn't like being held down by people without being in some sort of control and she panicked a little so she refused to let him touch her.

"No no no no" Said Kensi holding out her arms to stop nurse Tom.  
"Kensi baby you need to let the nurse hold you, you can't move during this" Spoke Julia softly.  
"No Mama" Said Kensi calling her what she used to when she was little.  
"Would it be possible if I held her still?" Asked Deeks running his hand through her hair.  
"If she'll let you but you need to keep her still, no movement at all" Nodded Doctor Andrew  
"Of course Doc. Kensi baby I'm going to hold you tight so you don't move now baby, okay it's just me" He said Softly.

Kensi nodded and allowed him to hold her as the doctor proceeded with doing the procedure that was indeed sore and very uncomfortable. Once the procedure was complete he put a dressing over the area on her lower back and hooked her up to a mild pain killer as well as the antibiotics as he explained that she would be more comfortable laying on her side for a few hours.

The doctor sent the blood away and confirmed that it was indeed bacterial meningitis which was thankfully easier to treat than the viral strain. Kensi however just wanted to go home to lay in her own bed, with her own covers and to listen to Noah playing with Monty snoring in the back ground and Deeks babbling beside her. For now, though she had to spend a few days in the hospital and just days before December. She had plans to make Noah's first Christmas the best one yet. It took a while but she finally fell asleep with the promise of Noah being there when she woke up.

And right enough a few hours later she woke to the sound of Noah and Deeks laughing at something her mom had said. Fluttering her eyes open she caught the attention of her beloved partner who was by her side in seconds cupping her cheek in his hand and caressing her skin with his thumb.

The little family spent a few hours together before they said goodbye so that Noah could get some sleep so after lots of kisses from both Deeks men Julia drove them home.


	6. Chapter 6 Tree decorating surprises

Chapter Six - Tree decoration Surprises.

 **A/N I'm sorry about the delay in this chapter things were hectic and a little hard over christmas but at the same time it was amazing having all my family home especially my dad for the first time in 16 years. Anyway I heard this song and it gave me a chapter Idea.**

Today they had decided to go and get the christmas tree for the house, it was the first time for the Deeks boy and the first time in a long time for Kensi. Noah was bouncing off the walls he had never really expereicned a christmas before. The small boy had been excited since halloween had ended and someone at his daycare had mentioned the word santa, part of him though was a little sceptical if Santa Clause really was going to find him this year.

Deeks shut of the engine and the two adult climbed out of the car, Kensi immediately going to the back of the car and helped Noah. She was bent over picking his Cowboy woody teddy up of the floor when she felt his hands on her hips pretty much on her ass. Turning her head to look at him she was giving him and disapproving look when he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips before he moved away grinning. Chuckling she shook her head and helped the three year old out of his car seat and set him on the ground after pressing a kiss to his head.

Noah didn't hesitate to take to take Kensi's hand and his daddy took a hold of her other one lacing their fingers together as the three of them walked into the tree farm. Noah decided that they needed to look at every tree before they picked one so they decided to start at the back of the lot. To Noah the three's were enormous and magical, he couldn't wait to go home and decorate it.

Letting go of his mummy, no his Kensi's hand he shook his head and the thought and stepped in front of them so that he could examine every tree, but he made sure that his parents could always see him. Bobbing in and out of between the trees he giggled with excitement but would shoot his daddy an apprehensive thought every so often, and he would grin back at him nodding. Everything must be okay cause daddy and mummy, No Kensi were both smiling brightly all the time. Noah thought to him self but why did he keeping calling his Kensi mummy? was another thought that went through his head.

Deeks smiled to himself as he watched his girl let go of his hand and step forward to kneel down in front of their son as she spoke quietly into his ear. He sensed one of the staff members that worked at the lot come to stand beside him and he turned to smile at the older greying man.

"They make a beautiful scene Don't they?" Spoke the man softly.

"Who?" Asked Deeks confused for a second as he pried his eyes away from them again.

"Your wife and little boy"

"No yeah they do, the perfect scene, She's not my wife though" Smiled Deeks

"I see a Yet there, you can see if they way you look at her."

"Yeah um just looking for the right time to ask her"

"If you are sure it's what you both want then any time will be right son, just make it magical. The loves of our lives deserve the world"

" You sound like you are speaking from experience there man"

"Very much so Son, fifty years of marriage and I still fall in love with her all over again every day. Just don't let her get away"

Deeks was about to say something when Kensi walked up to them carrying Noah who said that his legs were tired from tree hunting. His head was against her shoulder and his hand grasped the middle of the neckline of her top, clearly tired.

"You got the tree baby?" Deeks asked her softly.

"Yeah we found the perfect one didn't we baby". Smiled Kensi holding up the ticket.

"Perfect I'll go get my grandson to help you get it to the car." He smiled as Deeks paid for the tree and he slipped it into the small apron around his waist.

They barely had to wait a minute before he was back with his grandson who was ready to help them.

"Now you guys have a good christmas and you my young man every little helper gets one of these with their tree so you hang this up and make a wish when you do, okay?" Said the man handing Noah a tree ornament of a star.

"Me? Oh thank you Mr" Grinned Noah lifting his head of her shoulder.

"Thank you sir, Look Noah baby your very first ornament for the tree" Smiled Kensi thanking the man.

"No problem my dear and you son do me a favour do it sooner rather than later"

"Got ya' " Nodded Deeks.

With the Teens help they got the tree secured to the top of Kensi's car while she got Noah strapped into his car seat and tucked a blanket around his legs noticing that he looked a little tired. Running her fingers through his curly long locks she pressed a kiss to his forehead as his eye lids drifted shut and his clutch on his beloved disney teddy loosened. Closing the door gently she got into her seat behind the wheel and looked through her phone while waiting for Deeks.

She had just pulled out of the parking lot when she remembered that her mum had given her something for the three yesterday but she had left it at the office.

"Babe can we stop by the office? mom gave me something for the tree yesterday but I've forgotten it' Explained Kensi

"Of course baby"

Smiling her thanks she drove to the Missionary and made it there in fifteen minuets. This time it was Deeks who went to get Noah out the back of the car but he had woken him by accident as he lifted him out the carseat. Gently he wrapped the blanket around the three year old on his hip and let him decided if he wanted to go back to sleep or slowly wake up.

Walking into the bullpen that was pretty empty since it was a Saturday, they went over to their desks greeting Sam and Callen when Kensi opened the top drawer to her desk and picked up the white square box and smiled at it. That's when she seen it out of the corner of her eye. A grand piano. Setting the box down on her desk she walked over to the Piano gently running her hand over the glossy top as she looked over at the three men.

"What's with the Piano?" She asked Curiously

"Ahh Miss Blye I had it delivered here since i wouldn't be at home for it's arrival, I'll have it moved it tonight" Said Hetty coming to stand beside her.

"May I? do you mind ?" She asked shyly.

"Of course take a seat"

"But you said on that undercover op you couldn't play" Questioned Deeks as she started to play.

Her fingers ran over the keys as she hit a few random ones at first until slowly a tune started and Noah asked her to sing. Looking over at the boy of looked at her expectantly she nodded at him and took a deep breath before she started to sing along with the music.

 _When I was young_

 _I don't know, probably just about sixteen_

 _All that I wanted_

 _Was a real big house and more money than anyone could need_

 _Now I'm all grown up_

 _I know I'm broke, but I don't need to spend a dime_

 _Since I met you, all I need is your time_

 _I just wanna love you_

 _I just wanna love you_

 _And ooh, there's not a thing, no more I want_

 _I just wanna love you_

 _So that's all that I'm gonna do_

 _When you look at me_

 _I don't know what it is you see_

 _And nobody's perfect_

 _But you tell me I am, and damn, I love it_

 _I used to think that love was complicated_

 _But since I met you, it's all so easy_

 _I just wanna love you_

 _I just wanna love you_

 _And ooh, there's not a thing, no more I want_

 _I just wanna love you_

 _If the storm is coming_

 _I won't worry_

 _It could take everything that's mine_

 _All I need is time_

 _So I could just love you_

 _I just wanna love you_

 _Ooh, there's not a thing, no more I want_

 _I just wanna love you_

 _So that's all that I'm gonna do_

 _That's all that I'm gonna do_

 _I just wanna love you_

The three men stood staring at her as she slowly stopped singing and the music drifted to a stop. Blushing she looked at the men then shyly looked at her knees before standing up.

"Beautiful Miss Blye, you are more than welcome to come around at anytime and use it"

"Thank you Hetty, we just stopped by to get something so we can decorate the tree but i'll be sure to take you up on that, Ready babe?"

"Um No yeah ready baby" Stuttered Deeks

It wasn't long after that, that they had arrived home and they had christmas decorations scattered all over the house. Noah has fallen asleep on the drive back home again so they let him sleep and decorated the rest of the house including the out side before they woke him up so that they could decorate the three.

Noah was very careful about where he placed each decoration and took him time after every one was hung to make sure that it looked perfect and by the time it was finished and he had made his wish he smiled brightly and bounced up and down clapping his hands in delight at the tree.

Picking up the box she had picked up from the office she carefully opened it and moved the tissue paper aside and picked up a star. It was glass with glitter going through it and captured the light perfectly causing it to shine.

"Did your mom buy that baby?" Asked Deeks

"No um Dad bought it for mum after they had me, she hasn't put it up since they got divorced, she wanted me to have it ?" Smiled Kensi

"Where your daddy Kensi?"

"Up with the angles baby, Do you want to put this on top?"

"Yes please mummy, ummmmmmm Daddy you help me up"

Both of them noticed his little eyes go wide with shock so instead of saying something they smiled at each other and Deeks held him up to the top of the three and they placed the star on top.


	7. Chapter 7 I've missed this

**Chapter seven- I missed this**

 **A/N** Hi guys I'm so sorry for the late update. Not even going to give you excuse...well okay one. My sister is exspecting my first niece or nephew (she won't tell me) in April so I have been making her a blanket to but in a care box I'm making her. Anyway on with the story.

 _Mothers And Daughters- They always share a special bond- though near or far apart. The words that would describe it are written on the heart - Uk_

Today they had agreed to go around to Julia's for the day to do some christmas crafts and baking with Noah. It had been a long time since Kensi had had one of these days with her mom but she remembered them and if she was being honest, she had missed doing things like this with her mom.

While Deeks had showered that morning Kensi called Julia to get a list of grocieries that they needed to bring and wrote it all down making a different face at Noah every time she did so making the little boy laugh. It truly did warm her heart every time she seen a smile or heard a laugh from the little boy.

After getting on there shoes and getting Monty the three of them got into the car and headed to the grociery store between theirs and Julia's. They left the window open a little in both the front and back to make sure that Monty had enough room and headed into the building grabbing a cart on the way.

"Mommy we gets stuff for grandma's?" Asked Noah as Deeks sat him in the built in seat of the cart.

"We sure are baby, but we can't eat the candy until after we have baked everything or we might run out"

"Otay mommy"

"Ah right princess you remember that" Chuckled Deeks putting the next item on the list into the cart.

Kensi sent him a playful glare and reached up pinching his said making him laugh even more. Looking at the list then at the cart she realised that they had had walked right past they syrup they would need for making the ginger bread house. Sighing she told her bots that she would be right back and headed down the aisle to get the sticky liquid, while the boys headed to get the powdered sugar.

It took them a good few seconds to find the powdered sugar but when they did they quietly celebrating with a "yes" and Deeks took a few boxes off of the shelf and handed it to his mini me to drop into the cart. Noah danced in his seat as the boxes landed softly into the cart and hi fives his daddy when a skinny blonde walked up to them.

Deeks had seen her walked up the aisle directly for them and did his best to ignore her but it never worked and now she stood directly in front of them. Flipping her long blond hair to the side pushes her breast out further than needed and picked up the closest item on the shelf to them that she could.

"Well aren't you two boys just the cutest" She spoke it a high pitched voice laying her hand on his elbow.

"Um yeah thanks" Said Deeks trying to brush her off.

"So how about we go get the young man some ice cream"

"Um yeah no that won't be happening" Told Deeks firmly.

"Why not handsome I'm sure he'd love it"

"No me not love it" growled Noah.

Noah pouted at his daddy but when he seen his mommy walking back towards them his pout turned to a smiles. He hadn't seen that look in her face today. Mommy would get rid of the plastic lady.

Kensi glared at the the woman trying to pour herself over her man and started walking faster to them. Coming up behind him she handed Noah the bottle of syrup and placed on hand on his lower back and the other on his hip leaning around to press and chaste kiss to his lips.

"I think thats everything baby we need baby" Said Kensi sweetly making the blonde woman stomp her feet and walk away.

"Yay mommy" Cheered Noah.

Deeks chuckled and they made there way to the check outs making quick work of paying for their food and getting it into bags. Soon enough they were driving into the drive way of her mothers large house. Grabbing the bags out the car Deeks made sure Monty was beside him and handed his girl a bag to carry once she had gotten Noah out of the car too. Knocking on the door they walked in and announced their arrival as Julia walked down the stairs walking over to them.

"Hi Mom" Smiled Kensi

"Hello darling, Marty and Hello my darling Noah." He smiled hugging her daughter than grandson.

"We are just going to put these into the kitchen"

Julia nodded as she picked Noah up and hugged him to her as she tickled his stomach and her daughter and practically son in law walked into the kitchen.

Deeks dropped his bags on to the counter and came up behind Kensi placing his hands on her hips pressing his lips to her neck. Kensi gasped at the sudden feeling and leaned back against his body as she tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck, holding onto the counter.

" Deeks baby we should be…mmmm" Said Kensi

"Hmm but your so sexy when your jealous" Grinned Deeks as he kissed her sweet spot on her neck where it met her shoulder.

"Deeeeeeeeks"Warned Kensi turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Alright stopping" He smiled pressing one last kiss to her lips and stepping away from her, just as her mother walked in carrying Noah.

Julia smirked at the two of them blushing and sat Noah on the counter, explaining that it would be best to make the ginger bread first because it would have to cook and then cool down.

The four of them got to work making the ginger bread and of course both Kensi and Noah had gotten caught stealing some of the sticky syrupy goodness. It warmed the older woman's heart to see just how happy her baby girl was because no matter what happened or had happened there was not a time in her life she didn't love her baby girl with all her heart. Part of her missed the times when she was five standing on a stool as she baked and Kensi snuck a bit of everything as they spoke in Portuguese, just like she had done with her father and her father had done with his father who was originally from Portugal and moved to LA when Kensi's grandfather was fifteen.

Once the Ginger bread was resting on the counter to cool Kesni and Noah had taken some cans of fake snow and started decorating Julia's windows. Julia hated the stuff putting seeing her daughter and her little boy laughing as she drew a snowman on the window with the horrible stuff she smiled softly to her self. She would always regret those missed years but standing right there right now made her so very thankful, her little girl deserved the world. Leaving them to it she took Marty to kitchen and together they got the houses constructed.

"She looks happy" Spoke Julia softly to Deeks.

"She is or well so she says. When Lucy came out of the wood work I was so scared that it was going to be to much, but she didn't, I dunno it just seems like since we have gotten together she smiles more and even more now with Noah here" He explained to her.

"You really love her don't you Marty?"

" Yes ma'am and with yours and Hetty's permission i would like to ask her some time in the very near future to marry me"

"Oh of Course Marty"

After sharing a quick hug they made sure the houses were strong and stable before calling their two trouble makers through the kitchen. The two of them came through smiling and decided two houses two teams. Deeks and Noah and Kensi with her mom and they got to work on their houses.

"Passe-me o doce por favor, mãe" (pass me the candy please mom)

"Você lembra ?" (you remember)

"Claro que eu faço. Desculpe pelo que eu fiz. Eu perdi isso." (Of course I do. I'm sorry for what I did, I've missed this"

""Eu sei, querida, está tudo bem, você está aqui, agora é isso que importa" ( I know baby, its okay, you're here now thats what matters)


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas part one

**Chapter 7- Christmas**

 **A/N Hi guys so totally meant to have this chapter up last Sunday but i've been sick and only just started recovering now. Let me tell you NHS 24 know how to scare you.**

 _The best of all gifts around any christmas tree is the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other. -Burton Hill_

it was christmas eve and Noah was hyper and the thought that Santa was actually going to remember where he lived this year because never had he remembered before and that broke his parents heart. And for the first time in a long time Kensi felt that the holiday was a little easier this time compared to the other ones where the pain of not having her father would have her down, but since meeting Deeks it has been getting better and now with Noah the magic was slowly coming back however it was still really hard.

After taking Monty for his walk they had bathed Noah together and now Kensi was towel drying him and getting him into his pyjamas while Deeks made him a light snack to have before bed. Making sure his skin was completely dry she helped him into his new christmas pyjamas.

"Mommy" Asked Noah

"Yeah baby boy"

"You use da noisy thing you dried you hair wif" Asked Noah

"You want me to dry your hair with my hair dryer?"

"Yeah cause you is got soft hair, it fluffy"

"Alright handsome lets go to mine and daddy's room and dry out hair"Chuckled Kensi.

Grinning Noah takes off for his parents room while his mom hangs up his wet towel in the main bathroom and joins him in her room. Sitting behind him on the bed Kensi set the blow dryer on a low cool heat and blow dried his hair while styling it with his comb quickly getting it dry. Satisfied that his hair was dry she picked him up setting him on her hip and he lay his head on her shoulder as they padded down the stairs.

Deeks was already sitting on the sofa waiting with a bowl of chips and miracle on 34th street waiting to be started on the television. Smiling softly over at him for remembering her old family tradition she set Noah down next to him on the couch and sat on the other side of Noah.

Pressing play on the remote he reached out with his right hand laying it on her shoulder furthest away from his and gently massaged where her shoulder met her neck and she quickly relaxed at his touch. The three of them sat together with their hot chocolates and chips happily watching the movie Noah more than happy when with Kris Kringle's court ruling. Once the movie was finished they left a mince pie a glass of milk and a carrot for santa on Noah's special personalised plate for Santa and they took him up the stairs to brush his teeth and get him into bed. Laying in bed with his covers tucked up to his chin and his parents at either side of him he looked up at them excitedly waiting for his story. Tonight was Mommy's turn to read because last night daddy read the Grinch so tonight Mommy was reading Twas the night before christmas. Watching his mom open the book he cuddled into her side to listen to her soft voice.

 _"Twas the night before christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads... But i heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight Merry Christmas to all , And to all a goodnight"_ Kensi's voice drifted off at the end of the story and Noahs little eyes drifted closed.

Smiling they both pressed a kiss to his forehead and gently walked out of the room leaving the door open a little in case he needed anything, and they always left a little night light plugged in and on in the hall. Quietly they walked down the stairs and through the door in the kitchen that connected the garage to the house. Looking around the realised they may have just gone a bit over board with the amount of gifts they had gotten the little boy.

Being as quiet as they could they got everything through to the living room and placed under or by the tree and then filled up his stocking before getting the ones they had filled up for each other. Once that was done and they were satisfied with the placement of everything Marty ate the mince pie making sure to leave some crumbs on the plate, let Monty have some of the carrot and shared the glass of milk with Kensi before they headed up to bed.

Kensi had her back to the en-suit bathroom door where Deeks was brushing his teeth and she stripped off her clothes and dropped them into the laundry basket. Reaching for her khaki coloured tank top she was about to pull it over head when he walked out of the en-suit and took it out of her hands dropping it to the ground and placing his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him.

"Deeks I was away to put that on you know" Smiled Kesni laying her hands flat of his chest.

"Mmm yeah but you don't need it" Smiled Deeks capturing her lips with his in a deep kiss.

"Mmm why's that" She asked against her lips as he walked her back wards to their bed and gently lay her down on her back.

He didn't need to answer her question instead her crawled over her and captured her lips with his again in the deepest of chaste kisses. Trailing his lip down her neck he softly sucked at her pulse point racking his teeth over the skin there making her gasp. Kensi moaned softly as she racked her nails over his back as he dipped further and wrapped his lips around her nipple.

Kensi breathed out his name as she arched her chest into his mouth and his knee slipped between her legs. They both tonight wasn't a night for much foreplay or dragging things out, they both just wanted to make love to one another. Needing to feel more she rubbed her self against his leg as he kissed his way from her nippled to her belly button. He loved it when they weren't at work and she wore her belly ring. She needed more than just those amazing lips of his, she needed to feel him.

"Marty please" She whispered as she tugged at his arms to bring him back up so that they were face to face.

"You ready baby" He asked huskily against her ear, on hand beside her head and the other on her hip.

Kensi never said anything instead she gently took his hand from her hip and slipped it between her legs letting him feel just how wet she was. Rubbing her gently he slipped his finger into her just once before removing his finger and slowly pushing his long slick hard member into her. Gasping into his ear she tilted her head back into her pillow. He gave her a few seconds to adjust to him before he started to move pulling back and pushing back in. Together their bodies moved as on and hands caressed each other as they built to their climax, their lips never really leaving each others, but when Kensi was pushed over the edge and her muscles contracted around him as she climaxed her lips slipped off off his and she moaned his name softly knowing they had to be quiet. Something she had to learn to do since with being with Marty. Deeks followed her as he too reached his climax and spilled his seeds inside her.

Both fighting to get their breath back he gave her a chaste kiss and rolled off of her to lay on his back pulling her into his arms so she was lying on her side with her head on his chest and her arm on his stomach.

"I love you Kensi " He said full of love as he moved his arm that was wrapped around her higher so he could run it through her hair.

"I love you too Marty" She said softly pressing a kiss to his chest as her eyes drifted closed.

"Hey Kens?"

"Mmmm?"

"Merry Christmas baby"

"Merry Christmas Deeks"

A/N Hey guys so I decided not to put the whole story of twas the night before christmas in because its a little long. I'm not the best at romantic scenes so sorry :) Anyway christmas day is up next. Any suggestion you would like let me know and i will try see what i can do. Someone once asked for Callen baby sitting and that defiantly coming i have something planned for that.


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas Day

**Chapter Nine - Christmas Day**

It was Six thirty when Noah came bounding into their bedroom and bounced on to the bed crawling up to sit on his dads legs. Kensi groaned burring her face into Deek's chest as he tightened his hold on her and opened his eyes to look at his boy who was bouncing on his legs excitedly.

"Morning Daddy, It time to get up mommy" Noah practically shouted.

"Mmmm I'm away. Morning baby boy"

" Can we go see what Santa left pleeeeaseeeee" Grinned

"Of course go wait for us in the living room"

Grinning he leaned over pressing a slopping kiss to his moms cheek and climbed off his dad, gently sliding of the bed and took off running down the hall, only to slow down when he heard his dad shouting to him to stop running.

"Mmmm Morning Princess" grinned Deeks as she tilted her head up to look at him from his chest.

"Morning lets go see our boy" Smiled Kensi as he leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips.

grateful that they had put on their Pjs after their rounds of love making last night they got up grabbing their cell phones so they could get some pictures and padded down the stairs to the living where their little boy was excited waiting with Monty sitting beside him.

Walking into the living room they took the stocking that had been hung up and headed them to them their rightful owners. Noah excitedly opened the stocking that was pretty much half of his size totally oblivious to his parents photo taking and loved everything that had come out of it. Mostly just littles toys and trinkets and a couple of sweeties. Next was the gifts left in front of the christmas tree.

Kensi leaned against Deeks with his arms wrapped around her waist as they watched him and took pictures. Noah loved all his gifts from his toy story themed items to his teddy and bike with training wheels or some new clothes. He loved it all.

Next was the adults turn. Making sure everything was exactly where he wanted it to be he ran over to the tree and got the two gifts for his parents they had helped him with. Running back over to the two adults, it took two trips but he gave each of them his carefully though out gifts. Deeks got a picture frame that had "A Daddy's love" on it with a picture of Him and Noah on it and Kensi had the same but with "A Mommies love " on it and a picture of her and Noah that Deeks had snapped in the sand pox at the park when he'd kissed her. They both thanked their little boys with hugs and kissed before he giggled and went back over to his toys.

With Noah distracted with his toys they decided to exchange their own gifts before it was time to have breakfast and get ready to go to Sam and Michelle's where they were having a family christmas including her mom.

Deeks went first and headed two neatly wrapped expensive looking gifts over to his girls and smiled nervously at her when she took them. Carefully she opened the smallest box to reveal a bracelet a delicate chain connected to the infinity symbol that she loved and got him to help her put it on. Next she opened the larger flat square book to reveals a neckless with three silver circles contact to each other and a birthstone gem hanging from each connecting circle to represent them and each circle had their names engraved on it. Gasping she gently ran her finger over it and looked up at him getting him to help her put this on too. Moving her hair to the side she leaned into his touch and shivered when he placed a kiss to her neck after connecting the neckless.

"Thank you Marty they are beautiful" She smiled giving him a chesty kiss.

"I um... you can add more circles to it if we um have any more kids "

"Thank you I really do love it, kinda makes my gift for you look like nothing though" She said handing him his little gift box which he opened to see two game tickets.

"Thank you Kens I love them"

"I though you can take Noah to his first game"

Grinning his lopsided grin he pulled her closer kissing her deeply and laughed when her stomach rumbled. Announcing that he was gong to get breakfast done he kissed both them on the head and called for Monty to follow him so that he too could get breakfast.

After a breakfast of christmas tree shaped pancakes they all headed up the stairs to shower and change or in Noah's case change since he had is baths at night. While Kensi showered and changed into a royal blue dress, Deeks got Noah dressed in sandy coloured pair of pants and a white untucked shirt with the top two buttons undone. Once he was dressed they went through to his bedroom where Kensi was sitting just finishing her hair and starting on her make up and Deeks when for his shower. Monty left to run around the back yard. Soon enough she had finished her make up and slipped on black heels and Deeks had walked out of the bathroom dressed in the same outfit as Noah.

Gathering the gifts for everyone else they got them in to the trunk of the car then made sure that both Noah and Monty where safe in the back before they too climbed into their seats and Kesni drive them to Sam's despite Deek's protest at her driving wearing heels. It didn't take long for the to arrive at Sam's house

At Sam's the house was full of festive activities and laughter as the family got together to celebrate with each other. Julia smiled as she watched her daughter and who she would call a son in law dance around the living room with their Son and honorary niece as they listened to Christmas music.

Once they had all sat down together the men had sent to do the dishes while the girls went at relaxed after cooking their meal, and yes that had included Kensi under the others watchful eye. With the men busy and Michelle, Nell and Joelle helping the kids Kensi grabbed the last gift out of her purse and walked over to her mother who was reading Lego friends instruction if she could borrow her for a minute before taking her out into the hall way.

"Everything okay Sweetheart? " Asked Julia softly

"Yeah I um i know that we gave you your gifts but I um got you this too but it's kinda just from me" Rambled Kensi holding out the neatly wrapped flat square shaped box mush like the one she had received that morning.

Smiling warmly she took the gift and carefully unwrapped it to see a heart shaped locket. Kensi took the rubbish from her mother as she watched her gently open the locket to see a recent picture of herself in one side and a recent picture of kens in the other side, the older woman gasping slightly when she seen it.

"Oh Kensi it's beautiful. Thank you so much" Said July hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad you like it mom" Smiled Kensi as her mother put on her new necklace.

When they returned the men were already there and they had all gathered around the coffee table in the living room with a game of christmas monopoly set out. Seeing that there was only one seat left Kensi left it for her mother and sat down on Deek's knee smiling as his arms instantly wrapped around her waist. It probably woundlt be long until Noah wanted to sit on one of their knees. As they waited for Sam to dish out their fake money Deeks tightened his hold around her waist.

"Merry Christmas Kensi" Whispered Deeks in her ear.

"Merry christmas Marty" Whispered Kensi turning her head to press a kiss to his lips.

"Hey no making out" Grinned Sam

"Yeah Daddy you and mommy gots to help me play this"

"You got it bud" Grinned Deeks.


	10. Chapter 10 Peanuts

Chapter Ten- Peanuts

A/N Thank you all so much for the favourites and follows it really does mean a lot to me. I'm sorry about the long wait for this update i lost my mojo a bit for this story after i lost me uncle as he'd been helping with ideas, them two of my sisters got sick, my step dad left and my uncle had a stroke but last nights episode gave me some mojo back so here is a filler. Any chapter suggestions or things you'd like to see just let me know

Kensi and Deeks had just joined the senior field agents back at their desks after taking some time to work out together. The team had being doing paper work all morning and they were getting a little restless so Callen had suggested the go work out in the gym and thankfully it had helped, and they were back in good moods. Little did they know it was all about to change.

Deeks was just opening his file when his cell phone starting ringing, the vibrations making it move ever so slightly over the wooden desk. Answering the call he looked across at Kensi, his pen falling from his hand as he stood up, listening to the manager of Noah's daycare and throwing questions at her. Grabbing his messenger bag he had he slipped his cell back into his pocket and walked over to his girlfriends desk.

"Deeks whats going on why was Noah's daycare calling?"

"We need to go. NO...Noah's been taken to hospital" He said panicked but trying to keep calm.

"WHAT! why?" Asked Kensi frantically as she stood getting everything she needed.

"They were trying peanut butter and he had a reaction. UM G can you let Hetty..."

"We got it, get to the hospital. Give us a call later and let us know how he is"

Nodding he grabbed Kensi's shaking hand in his own interlacing their fingers together and they rushed out of the mission and over to Kensi's SRX. In their rush to the hospital they never thought about the speed limit and he was almost certain she was going to get them killed until he seen the scare, panicked yet determined look in her eye. He also used that time to call Julia since Kensi was knew that her choosing to drive this time wasn't because she always did but because she didn't know how to process her thoughts and driving meant she had to pay attention to the other drivers, thus meant not paying attention to said thoughts.

They were both running on autopilot and when they had pulled into a parking space at the hospital it took a good few seconds for it to register to them where exactly they were. As soon as they did they were out the car and rushing through the sliding doors of the emergency room and walking straight over to the reception desk. Kensi had gone to speak but she couldn't get the words to come out so instead Deeks took a hold of her hand again interlacing their fingers and explained to the nurse behind the desk that they had been called by their son Noah Deeks daycare that he had been rushed here.

The nurse had sent them to the paediatrics ward saying he had been stabilised and taking down to the paediatrics department. Walking up to the desk there, they were taken back to Noah's room where he lay sleeping and the nurse said that the doctor would be right into speak with them.

Sitting on either side bed on the hospital issued uncomfortable chairs they waited patiently for the doctor to get to them. To them it felt like they had been waiting their forever but in a matter of fact it had actually only been just over five minuets until the doctor walked in making their heads whip around to the door and they stood up when they seen him. Deeks walked around to Kensi's side taking her hand in his and took a deep breath.

"Mr and Mrs Deeks? I'm doctor Levi. I treated your son. Where you aware of his allergy to peanuts?"

"No um we just got custody of him a few months back his um mother my ex never told me about him, I didn't know until social services turned up at my door. His lack of height is down to her. Is he going to be okay?" Explained Deeks

"That explains it, Yes he will be fine. Now his allergy is severe we had to administer epinephrine to him after he went into anaphylaxis shock. He'll be awake soon and you can take him home tomorrow. A nurse will be by some point today and show you how to use an Epipen you'll be given one for school , one for home, one for him to carry in his back pack and one for yourself or a spare you could call it. Make sure they are in date at all times and you can get a new one at anytime. It would be a good idea to teach Noah how to use it to just incase"

"Thank you. Doctor Levi"

" Of course Anything else you need just get a nurse to page me"

sighing in relief Deeks pulled her into his arms and held onto her tightly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before she pulled away stating that she was going to update her mother.

Another half an hour later and the nurse had been by with Epipens and used a dummy to show them how to administer it safely. She also made them practise on it too before she was satisfied. They had cuddled up on the chair afterwards with Kensi sitting on his lap looking through his phone when they were interrupted by a tired and slightly worried voice, making them jump to their feet.

"Mommy? Daddy?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah baby boy we're right here" Smiled Kensi as they sat on either side of his bed.

"Whys me here mommy?"

"Cause you had an allergic reaction to peanuts baby"

"What that mean?"

"Means peanuts make you really sick buddy and you have a special pen to use if you accidently eat or touch them.

"Oh thats bad peanuts"

"Yeah baby bad peanuts" Laughed Kensi with a water voice and eyes.

They stayed on either side of his bed until he was lulled back asleep by Kensi softly caressing his eye brown and Deeks gently rubbed his stomach. Noah was desperate for a mummy and Grandad Donald story and happily listen as Kensi told him about the time they'd gone camping and fell in the itchy plant. It wasn't long after he had fallen asleep that a nurse had brung through what they call a cot for them to crash on for the nigh as they refused to leave his side.

It was about ten o'clock by the time they had convinced them self that he was okay and they kicked off their shoes and climbed into the cot. Derek lay with his pillow between his head and his arm on his right side and pulled Kensi into his other arm wrapping it tightly around her. Kensi buried her face into his chest and clutched onto his t-shirt.

"We almost lost him Deeks"Whispered Kensi barley holding back the tears.

"Baby I"

"No Deeks we almost lost him. We just got him and i...I never thought...When he first came i was so scared I wouldn't be able to love him as my own but I do. I love him so much, so, so much. He's my son, our son and we almost lost him"

" I know baby I know but he's okay. He is still with us. Tomorrow he'll be asking for Ice cream for him and Jessie and Monty will be chasing him around"

Deeks pressed a kiss to her head and gently caressed her back as they both fell into a restless sleep waking up with just about every noise.


End file.
